


For the Prince's Sorcerer

by derekstilinski



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Merlin, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Prince Merlin, Roleswap, Sexual Content, Sorcerer Arthur, merthur au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekstilinski/pseuds/derekstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Merlin and Arthur had been friends when they were young. But then Arthur disappeared. Eight years later and Merlin is still looking for him, a heart heavy with feelings more than friendship anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Prince's Sorcerer

[[Based on](http://derekstilinski.tumblr.com/post/37118474892/ive-missed-you-so-much-old-friend-never-slip)]

 

 

 

Staggering through the trees, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest while leaves crunch under his boots. He's so close. This could be it. He stops in the middle of a small clearing, breathing heavily. He's so excited, he ran all the way here since it was so close. And it is  _close_ , that's the thing. That is what's so fantastic.

Everything is quiet, then he can hear footsteps approaching slowly.

Another moment of silence.

"...Merlin?"

And oh, he's been waiting for years to hear that. Merlin turns, anticipation seeping into his bloodstream and making him jittery, grin coming to his lips at the sight of him. Same shaggy blond hair, eyes blue like the sky on a sunny day. He's gotten so much older, a young man now, just like Merlin. Dressed in dark clothes and old boots, looking not at all surprised to see him.

"Arthur," He chuckles in delight, "Here we are again."

Arthur shifts his feet and gaze to the ground, looking uncomfortable. Merlin furrows his brows, stepping closer. Arthur steps away. "I'm not going back to Camelot." He says matter-of-factually.

Merlin's mood and heart plummet, "What? ...But you've been traveling for ages.  _Eight years_ , Arthur. Don't you think it's time to come home?"

"That... That is not my home anymore. Goodbye, Merlin." He turns to go, to leave Merlin there alone. Merlin's been alone eight years, he's not about to have him go again.

"Stop!"

And Arthur does, but only to turn around and say, "Oh, d'you want me to bow, my Lord?"

Arthur's never treated him like anything special since the day they met, when Merlin told him not to, "What? No." He walks up to him, "Don't you understand? I've been looking for you."

"You've...?" Arthur cuts himself off and sighs, shaking his head. He starts to walk away again, and Merlin follows him.

It had been so many years since they'd seen each other. Merlin thought Arthur would be happy. His mother, all that time ago, told Merlin that Arthur had left Camelot, that he'd gone away.

Traveling.

Merlin had thought he'd been traveling. At least until he dug deeper.

"Arthur. Arthur, why not? It'll be okay." He'll protect him. From everything and everyone. Arthur has nothing to fear.

"No, Merlin, it won't be. You don't understand." Arthur weaves through a few trees and Merlin's right there on his heels, all up until they get to Arthur's camp.

"This is where you've been staying?"

"Yes," Arthur says, sounding annoyed as he starts to pack what little he has up, "I've been traveling."

Merlin sits on a log a few feet away, "Where?"

"Lots of places."

"With anyone?"

"A few along the way."

"Did you ever think of me?"

Arthur falters in his movements, going still for a moment, peeking up at him through his lashes.

Merlin waits.

"Won't you be missed?" He asks quietly, not meeting his eyes.

"No." Merlin answers just as softly, "...Come back with me.  _You've_  be missed."

"I cannot go back." Arthur finishes packing his things and stomps out his fire.

"Why not?" Merlin stands, starting toward the path Arthur's going.  _Say it. Please tell me_.

"Because I don't want to." Arthur steps around him when he gets in his way.

Merlin swallows, letting Arthur have some space. He doesn't say it too loudly, just in case anyone else is in these woods, "Because of your magic?"

The whole forest seems to still, Arthur included. Stopped in his tracks, frozen. Merlin takes a deep breath. Arthur's voice sounds out, wilted and a bit broken.

"Are you here to kill me, then?"

Merlin walks closer, "Of course not."

"Take me back to Camelot to have me hanged?"

"No."

"Then, what?" Arthur turns to look at him, upset, "What do you want from me?!"

"I want you back," Merlin tells him honestly, "You were my best friend. I wouldn't tolerate another. We used to watch the Knights train and try to be like them, I hid you in my room one night and we played until we couldn't keep our eyes open."

"We... We were children, Merlin. Magic is banned in Camelot. I fled in fear and-and confusion. I'm not a monster, I don't go around killing people. Yet I would have been hanged or drowned or beaten until I stopped breathing." Arthur looks like he's struggling, "It would surely happen now."

"You think I would tell?"

"...Haven't you already?" Arthur points past him, to where more Knights on horses are riding, searching through the trees.

"No," Merlin whispers, knowing Arthur will surely run if they catch sight of them. He turns back to him, shaking his head, "No. No, I didn't."

Arthur starts to step back slowly, eyes not on Merlin anymore, but watching the patrol. Merlin grabs him before he can sprint off and gets him up against a tree, not in view of any passerby. Arthur doesn't struggle, only grips his wrists and looks angry at him.

"I didn't bring them, Arthur. They're just here on their usual route, or my father sent them. When I was told you were close, I ran all the way here." Merlin tells him quickly, "I can get them to leave, but I want to go with you. Wherever you're going next. Please, take me with you."

"You're the prince of Camelot. I wouldn't be able to take you anywhere, especially in those clothes." Arthur replies with some bite to his words. Merlin thinks he has a point. He's in his royal robes, baring the seal of Camelot for all to see.

"If I lead them away and come back in different clothing, will you take me with you? I won't be twenty minutes." He persuades.

Arthur takes a moment looking over Merlin's eyes, and then says, "You have fifteen."

Merlin grins and lets him go, moving out from behind the tree to walk towards the patrol. When they see him they all stop, and Sir Leon rides up to front, "My Lord, your father sent us. He saw you running from the town. Are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine." Merlin nods, giving a smile.

"May I ask what you were running for?"

"I... I needed to see if the sunlight was right." He gives, waving a hand towards the woods behind them, "And it is. It's lovely... It's time for my quest."

"What quest, Sire?" Leon asks, confused.

"A personal quest," Merlin tells him, "Will you escort me back so I may get ready and depart?"

They all nod, and Merlin leads the way. He looks back only once to see Arthur peeking out from the tree at him.

When he returns to the castle, he heads straight up to his chambers and starts packing things away. He sheds his chainmail and stuffs it into his satchel, a knife and a water pouch. He changes the rest of his clothes, a simple blue tunic that's a little ratty around the edges and his red neckerchief. He leaves on the trousers he's wearing and puts on his boots with all the buckles.

He grabs his satchel, sword and rolled up bedding on the way out, then heads down to the kitchen and takes a few things to go. He still hopes Arthur's waiting for him when he saddles up his horse and tells the stable boy he'll be back in a few days, then rides off. No one really pays him any attention as he goes, and that's what he wants. People only see a prince when they expect to. That's what his friend Guinevere tells him, and she's almost always right.

She also says that he loves Arthur.

Upon entering back into the forest, Merlin doesn't see Arthur anywhere. Worry strikes him, and sadness. He shouldn't have left him. He should have said something to get him to come back with him. No one would really recognize him now if he kept his head down. Merlin should have told him that. He would have been fine. No one would dare touch him if Merlin was at his side. He should have said something different. Something else. Something more. Something--

"Merlin," He looks over and Arthur's leaning against a tree, "You look less like a spoiled prat."

"Well, thank you. I try my best." Merlin says sarcastically back at him, watching Arthur smile and walk up to him, "I thought you wouldn't be here." He tells him truthfully.

"I didn't, either." Arthur says, looking away, "We're uh, we're to head that way." He points south of Camelot, and Merlin hopes they don't go too far, so he can persuade Arthur to return and not give him much time to rethink on the way back.

"Fine. Would you like to ride?" Merlin asks, ready to dismount.

"No." Is the response he gets in a cold tone, then Arthur starts walking ahead. Merlin sighs and clicks his tongue, telling the horse to start moving again.

\--

Merlin watches Arthur most of the time they spend going to their location. Watches the way he walks and how much attention he pays. He looks at how much he's changed, and looks away every time Arthur looks back at him.

When it starts to get late, they head into a tavern and sit towards the back for a while. Merlin tries to bring up memories they shared, make coming back more appealing. But Arthur says that that's the past and things have changed.

"What's changed is that's you left. I don't care if you are the way you are." Merlin promises, but receives a cold look.

"You make it sound like a sickness. Some sort of ailment. But it's not, I'm still the same person."

"I never said you weren't."

Their drinks come and they're quiet, sipping and looking around, sneaking glances at each other. Merlin shifts uncomfortably, trying to think of something that'll make Arthur warm up to him again.

"What? Not like Camelot's thrones?" Arthur rolls his eyes, hardly sparing him a second glance.

Merlin sighs, "Why do you hate me so much, Arthur?"

He looks like he doesn't understand the question at first, then grabs his bag and gets up, stomping his way out. Merlin gets up and follows him outside, past Merlin's horse. He catches up and stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Why are you following me?!" Arthur yells when he turns around.

"Because I have no other choice!" Merlin raises his voice right back, holding the other man's forearm so he doesn't get away, "Arthur, you really don't get it, do you? I've been searching for you for eight years."

"Why, though?  _Why?_  I don't understand. Your father would have us both killed in a second if he found out you were with a sorcerer. If he found out you  _actively searched_  for a sorcerer."

"And yet here I am. Arthur, you are my best friend. When I was old enough to leave the castle walls, I did. And I looked for you. I talked with so many people to try and find out where the hell you'd gone." Arthur looks at him tenderly, then like he's gone mad.

"Well, you shouldn't have." He pulls from Merlin's hold.

" _You_  shouldn't have left."

Arthur laughs incredulously, "What? Do you think you own me or something?"

Merlin scoffs, "Of course not. I just didn't want you to go."

Arthur gives him an unreadable expression, maybe something between shocked and sad, then turns and starts to walk again. He sounds defeated when he says, "Get your horse, Merlin."

\--

They end up getting a room at the town's inn, sharing a small room. Arthur makes comments under his breath about how Merlin must be used to so much better than this. And yes, Merlin usually sleeps on extra feathered beds and embroidered pillows, but he's also fallen asleep in the oddest places and loved playing in the lower towns when he was a child, so this is fine.

He settles into the bed - only one, seeing as it was the only room left - while Arthur sits on a low stool and stares at the floor. Merlin props his head up on his arm to look at him, "What are you thinking about?"

Arthur looks up at him, not hard and cold this time, just curious. Then he looks away. He doesn't answer him.

After a while, Merlin gives up on watching him stare unfocused with a worried face and closes his eyes, going to try and get some rest. When he's just about to fall asleep, the bed creaks softly at new weight on the previously vacant side. After Arthur gets comfortable, it's silent. Merlin wants to say goodnight or something, maybe 'I'm glad you let me come with you' because that sounds good, unless Arthur comes back with 'Well, I'm not' or anything close to it.

Merlin just decides to keep his mouth shut.

"You shared your bed with me," Arthur says quietly, like he's still thinking, "When we were younger."

"Yes." Merlin answers him, not knowing really what else to say.

"It was cold that night, and you let me have an extra pillow."

"I had lots of pillows."

"You told me we could do that all the time... You sounded so happy."

Merlin smiles a bit, "I have a bigger bed now. There's still room... and even more pillows."

And Arthur actually laughs. Merlin opens his eyes and watches it, drinks it in because it's a lovely sound, and Arthur looks so young when he does it. He glances over at Merlin, seeing he's being watched. He looks better now, less weighed down by his thoughts.

"You actually haven't changed, have you?" He asks with a warm look, what could be argued as fond.

Merlin opens his arms as a response, giving a smile. Arthur makes him wait for a few anxious moments before rolls his eyes and getting closer, soon using Merlin's arm as a pillow. Merlin chuckles and pulls him closer, grinning against his hair while Arthur tucks his face into his neck, "Aw, I knew you missed me, too."

"You're squishing me." Arthur mumbles, hand settling on Merlin's side. He doesn't push Merlin away, though. Just slugs against him and breathes against his skin, making himself comfortable for sleep. Arthur was always very cuddly, but he liked to curl in on himself when he slept. Merlin remembers because he awoke in the middle of the night with knees in his stomach and Arthur's forehead resting gently against his.

"Yes, but you like it. Don't even try to deny it." Merlin can't stop smiling while he ruffles Arthur's hair.

"Yes, my Lord." Arthur chuckles softly, Merlin feeling his lips brushing just so at his neck.

Merlin thinks about what Gwen said to him, 'The way you talk about him, it's like... Well, it's like you love him. Like you'd hold onto him and never let him go when you've found him. What happens if he doesn't feel the same way?'

He closes his eyes and tries not to think about it anymore.

\--

When Merlin wakes, there's sun streaming in the room from the open window and he's in bed alone. He's tugging his boots back on and shaking himself of sleep before he can fully register it, ready to head out the door and start searching again.

It makes his stomach feel uneasy with the thought of having Arthur and then losing him again. It'll hurt to search for him, because he knows he won't want to come back. Why else would he have left again? Merlin stumbles out of the room and into the hall, watching his feet as he tries to breathe normally and not fall down the stairs.

He takes them two at a time and dodges someone at the base of them, but feels a tugging on his arm. He yells at them, "Get off me!"

"Merlin?" When Merlin turns his head, there concerned and startled is Arthur, holding his wrist.

He lets out a relieved breath and moves into him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders in a tight hug, "Arthur."

Arthur's still a moment, confused, then wraps an arm around Merlin's waist, "Have a nightmare or something?"

It was close to it. "Yeah," he whispers, clinging to him desperately, "Where did you go?"

"I watered the horse. We should set off soon. There's a place not far from here with the most delicious berries you'll ever have." Arthur tells him, patting his back before letting him go.

"Oh. Yes," Merlin steps away, nodding, "Yes, of course."

Arthur looks at him a moment, then reaches up and cups his face in his hands, shaking him just a bit while a grin spreads out on his lips, "Smile, Merlin. Don't look so dreadful."

And Merlin smiles for him.

\--

He lets Arthur ride while he walks alongside, hand settled idly by the saddle, petting the horse. His hand does slip a few times, finding Arthur's thigh under his fingertips. When he looks up Arthur's gnawing gently on his bottom lip and has a slight blush across his cheeks, but looks content with it. So, on and off, Merlin will let his hand drift and gets smug if Arthur has to clear his throat or adjust his collar.

When they arrive at their destination, Arthur moves to get down from the horse, and Merlin gets bold and holds his waist to help. Arthur doesn't say anything about it, but his blush gets darker.

Arthur leads the way into the forest, where they set up camp. Merlin follows him and gets told about the berries, and the stream that leads into a waterfall. Arthur's good with nature, Merlin sees. Merlin watches him while they walk about the woods, how Arthur will touch leaves and lingers in the rays of sunlight.

"I can feel how alive everything is," Arthur tells him, "The gentle buzz and thrum of life, so beautiful, everything more than it seems. It's nice."

"Really? I can't feel anything." Merlin pops another berry into his mouth, settling down on the ground close to the small pit of sticks that will soon be firewood.

Arthur sits next to him, facing him, "You can't?" Merlin shakes his head. "Probably because you're not focused enough."

"Or because I don't have magic."

"Yeah, well..." He looks uncomfortable, shifting a little. He rights himself with a smile, "Anyone can feel it if they believe they can," Arthur pats his knees and straightens his shoulders, "Come on, try it. Believe. Close your eyes,"

"Arthur, really?" He asks, pulling a face.

"Yes, really. Now, come on. Eyes, close them." He reaches over and lays a hand over Merlin's face, gently coaxing his eyelids to shut, "I want you to relax. Take a deep breath, and reach out with your mind."

Merlin chuckles but does as he's told, breathing in deep and letting it out slow, trying to do whatever with his mind, "I'm still not feeling anything."

"Concentrate," He feels Arthur's hands slide into his, one taking his and laying it onto the earth beneath them, "Feel."

Merlin takes a few moments, does actually try. But he ends up focusing on Arthur's steady breathing, and the warmth of his hands, how their knees bump with the slightest rock forward. It makes him smile.

"Do you feel it?" Arthur whispers, smile evident in his words.

"I do," Merlin nods, peeking his eyes open to see he's being watched, "It is nice."

\--

As it gets later, they talk of Arthur and his trips. He says he met a man named Gwaine who does the same as him, although he doesn't have magic and gets drunk more often. Merlin's a bit jealous of this Gwaine fellow for being around Arthur, and then a whole more for being around Arthur drunk. He should have gotten wine from the kitchen before he left.

The conversation turns and it has Arthur asking questions about Camelot and how he trained to be a Knight and does he wear a ridiculous crown all the time like his father. He tells him Camelot is fine, it's a bit warm this time of year. He says his father really cracked down on him with training when he was seven, a month after Arthur left. And no, he doesn't. Just for special occasions.

"I bet it really brings out your ears.. More than they're already brought out." Arthur chuckles, reaching into his bag to grab the flint to start the fire.

"You're making fun of my ears, now?" He asks, shoving Arthur in the backside with his boot.

"Oh, and now you're a big-eared prince who harms his subjects." Arthur looks over his shoulder at him with a smirk.

Merlin's preparing a comeback when the sentence reads over in his mind again, "...Did you just say you were one of my subjects?"

Arthur's face reddens and he looks away, "No."

Merlin grins, "Yes, you did! You still think yourself a person of Camelot." Arthur goes back to trying to light the fire and Merlin's grin slowly disappears, "You are, you know... You can come back."

Arthur is silent.

He moves to kneel next to him, just about shoulder to shoulder. It's quiet while Arthur scrapes at the flint, trying to get enough spark. Merlin tilts toward him just a little more, "Why don't you use magic?"

"Habit, I suppose... I'm used to hiding it." Arthur looks up at him curiously, like he'd actually condone a display of magic right before his very eyes with no consequences.

Merlin wants to hold his hand. But he folds his own together and gives a little nod down to the ground, a 'go ahead'. Arthur looks down, and his eyes flash a glowing golden color, and a small fire springs to life under the sticks. Merlin wonders about it. It's not bad magic. There's nothing evil in that. It's actually quite useful.

Arthur glances at him timidly before putting away the flint and moving to his blanket a few feet away.

"What else can you do?" Merlin asks him as he sits back on his own bedding.

"Just... Stuff. I was born with it, I wasn't taught." Arthur informs quietly.

"Stop acting like you'll get in trouble. I'm not going to turn you in," He smiles softly when Arthur looks up at him, "Show me more?"

Arthur smiles.

\--

Merlin's awoken by a hard pressing at his chest, and opens his eyes to see it's his own sword digging into his sternum. Bandits, three of them from what Merlin can see, have come across them. Arthur is being woken up by one of the men holding a knife to his throat. Merlin tries to sit immediately, but is forced back down by the tip of the blade digging into him.

"Do not harm him," Merlin tells them, "Just let him go."

"Now, why would we do that,  _Sir Knight_?" The bandit presses the blade in more, cutting into Merlin's tunic. They know he's a knight by his sword, but not a prince.

"Because," He swallows thickly, fighting to find persuading words, "I'm very fond of him, and if you hurt him... You will not want to know what comes to you next."

And that sends a round of laughter through the bandits. The man holding Arthur presses the blade to Arthur's neck a bit more, smirking.

"Shut up,  _dear_. They obviously have the upper hand... We should treat them as so." Arthur says, trying to stay perfectly still.

The bandit with Merlin's sword chuckles, "Ah, finally. Someone thinking clearly. Let him up."

The knife is removed from Arthur's throat and he's hauled up from the ground. The bandit looks him over and Arthur glances to Merlin, "Look, you may take whatever you like. We don't want any trouble."

The third bandit is trying to pull the horse to come with him, and it doesn't want to. It pulls back and neighs, causing a bit of commotion. And that's when Merlin takes his chance, kicking the bandit in the shin and grabbing his wrist, twisting the sword away from him.

He gets to his feet and goes after the man with the knife, looking for a vulnerable spot to strike at while they shuffle their feet to be ready to move at a moments notice.

"What are you gonna do, boy? What are you gonna--Omph!" Arthur hits the man from behind, knocking him to the ground. Merlin's a bit shocked but smiles nonetheless. Arthur's eyes shift to behind him and he turns, just in time to clash swords with the first man.

"Arthur, go!" He yells while blocking strikes. He wants Arthur to get out of here, out of any possible harm. He has to glance back and look. Arthur hasn't moved, "Now, Arthur!"

"Merlin!" Arthur shouts, and Merlin's about to turn back and face his opponent, when he's knocked to the ground hard, sword leaving his hand to clatter down feet away from him.

He turns onto his back and looks up at the man, inching himself back as he advances on him. The man raises his sword to strike and Merlin raises his arms to try and protect himself, bracing for the impact and pain that will come.

But it doesn't.

There's a loud clang above him and he looks, seeing Arthur, sword in hand. Fighting with the bandit, Arthur leads him away. He ducks when the man gives a hearty swing, and sends his sword into the trunk of a tree, stuck. Arthur takes that advantage to stab the man in the stomach and watch him fall to the ground.

He doesn't look like he wanted to do it, but he has. Merlin looks at him curiously. Arthur looks up at him, sword hanging loosely in his hands. Then his eyes shift upwards and they widen. The third man is running at them, starting to yell a battle cry, armed and ready. Arthur's too far away to make it back to protect Merlin with a sword, but he runs anyway.

Merlin stumbles up, running in the direction toward Arthur. He gets there and is shoved aside immediately. Then he can hear Arthur scream, loud and powerful. Magically, too. The bandit looks like he's been kicked in the face, and flies back fifteen feet, harshly meeting a tree that stops him.

All is calm again except for Arthur and Merlin's rapid breathing and heartbeats. Merlin thinks his may have skipped a beat or two. He stands up straight, looking at Arthur in awe, "What did you do?"

"He was going to hurt you," Arthur says, not meeting his eyes as he moves to be facing him. He offers back his sword, "Are you alright?"

"Am _I_  alright? Are  _you?_ " He takes the sword but sets a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Fine," Arthur nods, "We should leave, though."

He starts to move away but Merlin pulls him back, "Wait... You saved my life. Thank you. I--"

"Merlin, this isn't the time." Arthur tells him, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. He is right, they need to leave just in case there's more bandits roaming around, but he feels the strong hold of Arthur's hand in his and everything's alright.

They pack up in haste and Arthur makes Merlin get on the horse, then they leave. Merlin stares at Arthur for the longest time, then says, "When is the time?"

"What?" Arthur asks in confusion, looking up at him.

"When is the time to thank you for saving my life?" He repeats, leaning down a bit.

Arthur rolls his eyes, looking back to the path, "You said thank you already."

"Yes, but I could reward you some other way." Merlin tells him, going through a list in his head. Gold, a place in the palace, dinner, a horse... Time in Merlin's bed. Merlin wouldn't give that to just anyone.

"How? You're miles away from home."

"What do you want, then? Hm? Anything you want, you can have."

"Could you shut up?"

"You could try and make me."

Arthur glances up at him with the oddest and amused expression.

They end up on the trail a while, going all the way up into the next town to replace the supplies the bandits tampered with. Arthur watches Merlin closely as they walk, observing the way he carries himself. He does walk like a prince, shoulders back, head held high.

But when Arthur comes back from being preoccupied with bartering with an old man about wine, Merlin's disappearing into a building. He follows him, ready to say that they have to get going because he doesn't like it here - when in all actuality, it's a fine town, but it's close to the boarder out of Camelot and someone from the other kingdom may recognize Merlin.

When he sees what Merlin's doing, though... He has to stop.

Merlin's with a small boy, maybe seven years old, helping him place food into a satchel. He gives the boy a smile and pays for it, then tells him to run along home. Merlin turns and sees Arthur looking at him from the entrance, and smiles, "Anything you want?"

Arthur stares for a moment, then, "...Do they have date bread and honey?"

"Do you?" Merlin asks the woman politely. She nods and smiles warmly at him, going to get some. Arthur walks up next to him and bumps his shoulder.

"You bought food for that boy."

"For his family." Merlin nods, "He looked too skinny."

"That was a good thing you did." Arthur smiles softly. Merlin bumps his shoulder back, then pays again when the woman comes back with a still warm loaf of bread and a small jar of honey.

They end up leaving the town, Merlin hiding his face in Arthur's shoulder like a common drunk when someone shouts out that there's royalty in town. Merlin makes him ride the horse out and keeps his head down.

They head into the woods again, making camp by a deep stream. Arthur uses his magic to start a fire again and they sit to eat.

"I think you should wear your chainmail from now on," Arthur says after he's swallowed a piece of the bread.

Merlin takes another swig of the wine and furrows his brows, "Why? I was fine."

"But you almost weren't." Arthur takes the bottle when it's handed to him, keeping his eyes on Merlin.

"Alright, alright. I'll put it on after a bathe." He promises, scooping up some honey with his finger and licking it off, "Nice decision, by the way. The food."

"The first time I ever had honey was with you." Arthur says.

"Really?"

"Yes, we got terribly sticky."

"Oh, yeah!" Merlin grins, remembering, "I got a stern talking to for that, but it was fun."

Arthur chuckles softly, nodding in agreement. He takes a few sips of the wine and watches Merlin get up, stretch before heading off toward the stream.

"Are you going to join me?" Merlin calls over his shoulder, pulling his shirt over his head. Arthur rolls his eyes, packing away the food and grabbing their bags before following him.

Merlin's stripped away the rest of his clothing when Arthur meets up with him. Merlin chuckles when Arthur tries not to look at him while handing over his satchel, "Getting bashful, are we?"

"If you're comfortable with being bare for all to see, that's fine." Arthur says as he blushes, removing his own shirt. He can hear Merlin getting into the water, laughing at him quietly. "Oh, shut up!" He smiles and turns, sitting down to take off his boots.

"Why don't you come here and make me, Pendragon?!" Merlin grins, standing in the waist-high water, "Or are you scared?"

"Merlin, don't tempt me."

"Oh, I'd poke it with a stick if it helped get that one out of your ass."

"Are you saying that I'm wound too tight?" Arthur looks up at him, tossing his boots to the ground.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, you clotpole! What are you gonna do about it?!"

Arthur gets to his feet and starts towards Merlin, breaking out into a run when he starts to laugh. He ends up tackling Merlin, soaking his breeches, but pulling Merlin on top of him and into a headlock.

"What now, great prince?! Still gonna call me tightly wound?!" Arthur laughs, floating with him. Merlin twists just right and gets a knee in Arthur's thigh, making him let go.

Merlin straddles Arthur's hips and wraps a hand around his throat, "Still a bit, yeah." He smiles, watching Arthur hesitate in what to do next. Merlin leans down, hovering over him, "Ooh, what are you going to do? Are you gonna... Magic me, or something?"

"'Magic you', eh? You'd like that, wouldn't you? Tell me, do you get hard for the other sorcerers as well? Does the magic make you tingly?" Arthur retorts, not knowing where his sudden confidence and words are coming from as he grabs a hold of Merlin's bare hips.

Merlin gasps softly, looking terribly flustered. He takes a moment, moving his hand to the side of Arthur's neck, thumb brushing against his pulse point fondly, "I-I... I see you've gotten the stick out."

Arthur removes his hands from Merlin slowly, "Sorry, I don't know what came over me. P-Probably the wine."

Merlin smiles, getting closer and whispering, "I don't know, but it made me tingly."

Arthur rolls his eyes, "I'm never going to live it down now."

"Not ever." Merlin grins and moves away from Arthur, trying to calm his heart. No one speaks to him like that, but he wants it to happen again. He watches Arthur go back on land and take off his trousers, wringing them out with his hands. He looks over his shoulder at Merlin and Merlin looks away, biting his lip.

He starts to wash himself up, because that was the beginning purpose of this, and soon finds himself not able to see. A thick fog has rolled in, and Merlin can't even tell where it even came from.

"Arthur?" He calls, wondering where he is now.

"Merlin," Arthur's voice sounds like he's smiling, and close, "Look at that fog, eh?"

Merlin takes a moment, "You did this?"

"Is it making you tingly yet?"

Merlin splashes water in the direction he thinks Arthur is.

And Arthur laughs at him, "You missed."

\--

After the stars come out and Merlin is safely in his armor, they lay by the fire and stare up at the sky.

"Won't you come back with me?" Merlin asks, listening to crackle of the fire and Arthur take a deep breath.

"It's not safe," Arthur says calmly, "If you were king... I'd probably say yes. But I do not wish to be killed as soon as I walk through the gates."

"No one except your mother, Gaius and myself knows about you. And if anyone did find out..."

"Would you help me flee?"

"I'd protect you at any expense."

Arthur's quiet for the longest time, then "I wonder about you sometimes, Merlin."

"Do you?" Merlin looks over at him, watching him gaze up at the stars with a furrowed brow. He wants to smooth it out, make sure Arthur is never worried again.

"Yes," Arthur wets his lips, swallowing, "I don't know why I think about you so much, how different you were to me. How you still are."

"I think about you, too." Merlin whispers.

"I just... Sometimes I can't believe you even condone uses of magic around you," Arthur bites his lip, wringing his hands, "L-Let alone  _asking_  me to show you."

"It's fascinating me to be around you, to watch you... I guess you've always just been special to me, and this doesn't change that. You're still my Arthur."

Arthur smiles fondly up at the sky, "Your Arthur."

Merlin blushes, "If you still want to be."

Arthur chuckles and looks over at him, then back up to the sky.

"What?" Merlin smiles, and Arthur reaches over and takes his hand, holding it in his own. Merlin rubs his thumb against Arthur's hand and lets silence set in for a few moments. He turns on his side and looks over how their hands fit together, how right it feels. He licks his lips and looks back up at Arthur, who now seems content, "...Do you still feel everything? The forest, like before? Can you feel me?"

"People are harder to feel than the Earth," Arthur turns on his side as well, "But sometimes, you can just be drawn to certain people. You can feel the ache when they're depressed, the static when they've been stressed. The heated passion when they talk about something they really believe in... The fondness in their heart for it."

"What about love? What does that feel like?" Merlin asks softly. Arthur doesn't look like he has an answer. "...Along the way, all eight years, you never found out?"

Arthur shakes his head, looking down to their hands with that crease in his brow again. Merlin lets go of his hand and leans closer, cupping Arthur's cheek in his hand before pressing their lips together. Arthur doesn't do anything at first, stiff and a little surprised. Merlin holds his ground, rubbing his thumb back and forth over his cheek.

Arthur makes a quiet noise, like he's just realizing Merlin's pushed himself so they're right up against each other, and parts his lips, beginning to kiss back. He slips an arm around Merlin's waist, feeling the fast drumming of Merlin's heart while their lips slide together.

Merlin pulls away slowly, smile curling on his lips. "Sorry," He whispers, even though he's anything but sorry, opening his eyes, "It's just that your journey sounded lonely. Probably such an adventure, that feeling doesn't belong. I couldn't just let that be."

"T-Thank you, Merlin." Arthur whispers back, wet lips parted still, looking over Merlin's eyes. Merlin snuggles into him, and Arthur presses on his lower back to bring him closer as if he were about to move away.

Merlin chuckles softly and closes his eyes, "Cold nights?"

"Yes, I've had some of those." Arthur wraps his other arm around him as well, tucking Merlin's head into the crook of his neck and hugging him close.

"Then, no more." Merlin whispers, lips brushing against the soft skin over his pulse point. He thinks Arthur hums until he falls asleep, but that just may be himself finally hearing the forest the way Arthur does.

\--

In the morning, Merlin awakes to find himself alone. He's panicked and sits up, heart racing, "Arthur?! Arthur!"

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here." Arthur waves from over by the horse, putting his bedding away. He comes around and kneels next to Merlin, holding out a bit of the bread, "Breakfast?"

"Thank you," Merlin mumbles, fingers brushing against Arthur's as he takes it, "I thought you'd gone."

Arthur shakes his head and watches him eat for a bit, working up the nerve to say what he's been wanting to since he made the decision in the early hours of the morning. He'd woken long before Merlin and just laid there with him. Foreheads pressed together and calm breaths, stroking Merlin's cheek with his thumb. He never forgot about him during all those years. About how he liked to stay hooked to Arthur's side as much as he could. Arthur never minded it, and it actually felt odd to not have extra weight and heat there next to him after he left.

"Merlin..." He starts, staring at his hands palm up like it'll decide his fate, "I would um, I would like to go back with you. T-To... Camelot."

Merlin looks up at him with wide eyes and full cheeks, "You do?"

"Unless you don't want me to come anymore." Arthur tells him, going to stand again. Merlin grabs him around the back of the knee, causing him to fall. He climbs up on top of him, grinning widely.

"Of course I do! I want you to come back." He chuckles when he realizes that he's holding Arthur's arms back, pinning them.

"Then I will." Arthur nods, being let up. The way Merlin smiles is like he's a child again and it makes his heart beat faster.

The ride back to Camelot will take about two days, a bit less if they both ride the horse. Which is what Merlin suggests. Arthur tries to ignore the way the rub up against each other so much.

They go a different route to avoid the towns they'd already been to, and stop to have lunch in one of the better looking taverns. Merlin steals off Arthur's plate and Arthur steals off his in return. They sit too close to be just friends and have to quiet their laughter because they start to get stared at.

Merlin feels weightless. He's actually got him. He's got Arthur back. So, he smiles and he touches to make sure he's real and laughs. It's important. One of the most important things in his whole life.

Outside the tavern, Merlin takes him by the vest and kisses him just for the sake of kissing him. Arthur's a bit surprised but falls right into it like last night, shoving Merlin back against the hard stone of the building and holding secure at his sides.

They ride off again, a little drunk on ale and giddiness, and when it gets dark, they stop and make camp. Arthur is the first to fall asleep, curled up by the fire under Merlin's watchful eye. When he starts to shake from the chill in the air, Merlin sheds his jacket and drapes it over him.

He stays awake, feeling both excited and nervous about the upcoming days. He will have Arthur in his chambers, waking up next to him everyday. That's what Merlin wants. He doesn't care if he ends up with Arthur's knees in his stomach, or Arthur curled in on himself on the other side of the bed. He'll make sure he's warm and will pull him close. They'll have breakfast and he'll get Arthur new clothes, make sure he's content. He'll lock the doors so no one can walk in on them when Arthur's doing magic or they're both in bed.

Merlin wants to enhance Arthur's fighting skills and then be lazy with him, and explain that no, Princess Mithian does  _not_  beat him at hunting. Nope, not ever. Don't listen to what Gwen or Lancelot says.

"You know..." He starts to a slumbering Arthur, "I searched for you. For so long. And now that I have you... I feel better than I ever have. Here you are, coming back with me. I'm going to bring you back to Camelot,"

He moves off his bedding and sits on his knees next to Arthur, "And you're going to be safe," He lays a hand on Arthur's forehead, gently stroking his hair back, "I'm going to keep you safe. I'll always protect you. Always," He leans down and kisses his forehead, then lays down, getting comfortable to try and sleep. He moves into Arthur's space, looking at how peaceful he is when asleep.

"I have missed you so much, old friend. Never slip through my fingers again."

\--

When Merlin wakes, Arthur is still sleeping soundly. He's curled in on himself, Merlin's coat up close to his face. He marvels at how the fire is still going like it's just been lit, and gets their water skins before waking Arthur up.

He runs a hand through his hair, "Arthur, it's time to get up. Rise and shine," A fond smile pulls at his lips when Arthur looks up at him sleepily, grunting. "Well, hello."

"Mm, hello." He snuggles into him, using Merlin's thigh as a pillow.

"Another hour on the horse and we'll be home," Merlin says, running his fingers through his hair. Arthur tenses a bit, "Don't be nervous. Everything will be alright. We'll go back, you can see your mother and Gaius. I will make preparations for you to stay in my chambers."

"You want me to stay with you?" Arthur lifts his head, eyes rounder.

"Of course, unless you don't want to."

"We... We'll sleep in the same bed?" Arthur asks, his mouth hanging open a little. Merlin wants to kiss him.

"I would like that." Merlin tells him, touching his bottom lip then veering off to trace his jaw. Arthur smiles and doesn't say anymore, his fingers gliding over the back of Merlin's hand before he sits up fully.

He realizes he's wearing Merlin's jacket then and slips out of it, blush on the apples of his cheeks as he hands it back. Merlin hands him his water skin, "Why don't you have a drink, put the fire out, and we can get going."

Arthur nods, mumbling an old language under his breath and the fire dies down. Merlin thinks it waves at him before it settles into dull embers. Arthur takes a few swigs of water and packs up his bedding while Merlin gets the horse. Arthur sits front this time and Merlin slips his arms around his waist. By the time they're close enough to the gates to dismount, Merlin's hands have slipped very high on Arthur's inner thighs.

Merlin slips off, landing perfectly on his feet before raising his hands to help Arthur down as well. Arthur rolls his eyes and gets down himself, "I'm not a princess, Merlin."

"You didn't seem to mind it the last time I helped you." Merlin smiles, resting a hand on his lower back.

"I didn't know it was coming. You surprised me." But Arthur blushes nonetheless, looking over Merlin's face fondly before looking to the gates, "...I--There it is."

"You've made it this far, Arthur. Please don't give up now," Merlin rubs his back, then takes his arm, gives a little tug, "It'll be okay."

Arthur bites his lip, anxiety churning in his stomach as he passes Camelot guards, who think nothing of him as he leads prince Merlin's horse in for him. It's an odd feeling, to be back like nothing ever happened. Merlin's grinning at him.

"Shut up, Merlin." He says, a betraying smile on his lips.

"My Lord," Leon hurries down the stairs and meets them, "Was your quest successful?"

Arthur looks at Merlin. Merlin chuckles, "It was, yes. And I have business to attend to now. Would you make sure my horse gets put back safely?"

Leon nods and Arthur grabs their bags, handing off Merlin's to him before following him up the stairs and into the castle.

"I was your quest?" Arthur asks, raising an eyebrow.

"You always were."

\--

Merlin makes preparations for them to stay together. Extra blanket, two meals coming to his chambers in the morning, for Arthur to get more clothes and new boots. Merlin tells him all this while they're walking down a corridor, Arthur having come back from seeing Gaius.

"What's wrong with the clothes I have?" Arthur asks, inspecting his tunic.

"Nothing, just that you don't have a lot of them." Merlin shrugs.

A woman comes around the corner, bringing clean laundry back from the wash room. Arthur halts in his tracks, "...Mother?"

She looks up, a few years older than he's last seen her, but beautiful as ever. She looks surprised to see him, "Arthur?"

He lets out a breathless chuckle and rushes to her, wrapping her up in a hug, lifting her off the ground. Merlin chuckles softly. She clings to him tightly, laundry forgotten, missing him so badly all these years. When he sets her down she cups his face in her hands, "Why have you come back? Are you alright? Are you ill?"

"I'm perfectly fine... Merlin brought me back." Arthur smiles.

She looks to Merlin, worry written all over her face. She curtsies, "My Lord."

Merlin nods, "He's perfectly fine, and perfectly _safe_ , Mrs. Pendragon." He gives a knowing look, smiling softly.

"Oh, thank you," She says, looking close to tears, "T-Thank you, thank you." She goes in for a hug but stops short, thinking it's inappropriate. Merlin opens his arms. She does hug him, mumbling against his shoulder, "Thank you, Sire. If anyone can keep him safe with his gifts, it is you."

He lets her go and nods, "They are very extraordinary gifts, indeed."

Arthur feels a pleasant tug in his chest.

\--

"Show me again," Merlin requests as he's laying in bed, "Show me another one."

Arthur smiles, really not pulling off looking annoyed. He crawls over to Merlin and sits, "Fine, but only if you trust me."

"I do." Merlin nods, putting his arms behind his head to get more comfortable. Arthur's been showing him little magic tricks all afternoon. He likes how Arthur's eyes light up - physically and emotionally - because it shows he likes how Merlin accepts him.

"Okay, then," Arthur takes the end of his tunic and pulls up, so Merlin's stomach is exposed, "Stay very still."

"What are you going to do?" Merlin looks a bit anxious but Arthur shushes him softly, setting a hand flat on his abdomen.

"I just want you to trust me." Arthur tells him with a small smile, mumbling something under his breath after. Merlin feels a warm tingling sensation then it dissipates, and he watches Arthur's eyes return from shining gold to their lovely blue.

Merlin looks down when Arthur slowly pulls his hand away, and blue flames dance up, startling Merlin, "Oh, my God!"

"Shh, shh. It doesn't hurt, does it? It's not burning you?" Arthur sits up on his knees, looking him over.

Merlin takes a few deep breaths, realizing that no, it doesn't hurt at all. It's more of a weight. Just about the same weight as Arthur's hand, which feels comforting. He shakes his head, "No... It just startled me."

Arthur lets out a relieved breath, smiling broadly at him, "Well, good! You um, you can touch it, you know. Go ahead."

Merlin wets his lips nervously, bringing a hand down and hesitating before he touches the flames. Arthur takes his hand and kisses his fingers reassuringly. Merlin looks at him fondly, squeezing his hand before letting go.

He carefully goes and cradles the side of the flames with his hand, feeling a breeze of coolness, a tingle on his fingertips. It pulls a soft laugh from him and Arthur looks delighted.

"It feels... It's not even warm." Merlin says, looking up at him.

"Well, I didn't want you hurt." Arthur chuckles, getting comfortable next to him.

Merlin smiles, "So.. What is this? If it's not fire. I mean, I know it's magic, but..."

"It's... Me. Part of me. Um, I can feel it, too. In my hand. I can feel where you touch." Arthur tells him, looking down at his own hand, feeling Merlin's fingers dance throughout the flame.

Merlin's quiet for a few moments, and Arthur feels the whole of Merlin's hand, cupped over his. He bites his lip and looks up, seeing Merlin gazing at him, "You feel that?"

Arthur nods, then lays his hand over the flames again, extinguishing them. "Arthur--" Merlin starts but is cut off, Arthur climbing on top of him, hovering over him.

"I..." Arthur starts but looks like he doesn't have anything to say. Merlin grabs him by the back of the neck and kisses him. Arthur goes from leaning on hands to his elbows, laying himself against Merlin.

Merlin kisses him hungrily, like he can't get enough of him, grabbing at his tunic with intent to pull it off. When Arthur won't pull away long enough for it to be taken off, Merlin uses his training and flips them, settling himself on top of Arthur. He pulls out of the kiss and sits up, straddling Arthur's thighs, "I need you."

Arthur sits up, taking Merlin's hips in his hands. There's a tingle of magic and the windows lock shut, along with a click to check to make sure the doors are the same. Arthur leans up and kisses him, this time letting his tunic be rid of, and Merlin's as well. They kiss for a while, messing up the bed with how they roll and move, rub against each other.

Soon, Arthur is wanting more, and strips Merlin of his pants, then his own. Merlin grabs for something under the bed, giving Arthur a fantastic view of ass, stiff cock bobbing between his legs. Merlin comes back up with a bottle of oil, which he thrusts into Arthur's hands.

"Merlin, how do you--?" Arthur starts but then Merlin's climbing to straddle him again, situating himself comfortably, "Oh. A-Are you sure?"

"A prince must entertain his guest." Merlin smirks, "I'll leave you the pleasure of readying me."

Arthur wets his lips and opens the oil, spilling some on his fingers and on the sheets in his haste. He brings a hand around, gently rubbing against Merlin's hole. Merlin rocks back against it. Arthur uses a bit of magic for when he pushes a finger in, so it takes away Merlin's pain, pumping him with pleasure instead.

Merlin groans, digging his blunt nails into Arthur's chest, " _Good Lord_."

"Just a simple sorcerer, Sire." Arthur teases, gently pumping his finger, soon adding a second and watching Merlin just about howl up at the ceiling, "People are going to hear you."

"To hell with them," Merlin rocks his hips, fucking himself on Arthur's fingers, magic twisting and pulsing throughout his entire being, "I don't care. I have you, and that's all that matte--Arthur!" Merlin jerks, bucking his hips forward as Arthur rubs along his sweet spot, "T-There, right there. Oh God, Arthur."

Arthur rubs at his walls, crooking his fingers and spreading him open thoroughly. When he's done, Merlin's a shaking mess, the tip of his cock red and stretched more than enough for Arthur's cock. Arthur intakes a sharp breath when Merlin pours the oil over him, but it's kissed away desperately while Merlin starts to slide down onto him.

Arthur grips at Merlin's slender hipbones, letting his magic pulse through both of them, listening to Merlin take a shuddering breath and seat himself down fully. The stretch makes Merlin still for a few moments, trying to breathe deeply. Arthur's looking up at him, trying to keep his hips from stuttering up.

Merlin pulls himself up slowly, then Arthur's helping, muscles in his arms tensing and Merlin likes that, sets his hands over his biceps. He gives a cut off noise when he slips all the way back down, then moves back up immediately, starting a rhythm.

Arthur starts to rock up when Merlin comes down, biting his lip hard, brow furrowing in concentration. Merlin leans down, which makes them both groan, and gives him a wet kiss. Arthur groans into his mouth, thrusting up hard, listening to Merlin make a string of noises and swears. It starts to get rougher, the way Merlin works himself up and down on Arthur's cock.

Arthur zaps him with his magic and listens to Merlin whine, spread his thighs wider apart so he's taking Arthur to the hilt. His inner muscles squeeze around Arthur, making him buck up roughly. "That's what I want. Come on, Arthur." Merlin babbles, rotating his hips. Arthur grunts when he pushes up again, Merlin starting to bounce.

The sound of their skin slapping echoes throughout the room and Merlin moves faster, cock bobbing up again and again against his stomach. Arthur wraps a hand around it, pumping in quick little jerks. Merlin throws his head back in a silent groan, breathing shakily.

Arthur shudders and tightens his hand, working his hips up faster while warmth pools in his stomach. He's getting closer, breathing roughly, moaning every time he fills Merlin back up.

Merlin suddenly tenses and gives a breathless wail, spilling all over Arthur's fist. Arthur bites his lip and bucks up again, letting Merlin ride it out.

Merlin falls onto his chest and lets Arthur keep moving inside him. He whispers hotly into his ear, "I want to feel it inside me, dripping out of me. Arthur, give it to me."

Arthur feels like the breath gets knocked out of him at Merlin's words, but then Merlin's moaning softly, little hitched noises and Arthur spills inside him, head going back onto the pillows as he groans and thrusts. He rides it out, candles in Merlin's room blowing out dramatically, and it feels like the bed's shaking along with Arthur's thighs. Merlin gasps, eyes wide, "Good lord, that was amazing."

Arthur chuckles elatedly, sated and sleepy. He wraps his arms around Merlin's waist and gently moves them onto their sides, slipping out of him. He kisses away the little whine Merlin gives.

"Amazing?" He asks softly, running a hand slow up and down Merlin's back, "I blew the candles out."

"I felt it, the magic. Hot little zing up my spine. God, I could finish again, to be honest." Merlin snuggles into him anyway, ignoring that he's already hardening again. He kisses Arthur's nose and closes his eyes.

Arthur chuckles softly, pulling him closer and tucking his head into his neck, "Go to sleep, Merlin."

"As long as you're still here when I wake." Merlin mumbles, already drifting off.

Arthur kisses his hair. He knows he won't be going anywhere for a long time ever again.

\--

Arthur wakes up in the early hours of the morning, sun just starting to come through the windows. He reaches dazed for Merlin, finding no warm body next to him, just the royal blankets that have been pulled over him. When he turns over, he doesn't feel sticky with Merlin's come as he did when he fell asleep. He seems to have been cleaned up.

He has all the intent to go back to sleep and wait until Merlin comes back and wakes him up, but there's a knock on the chamber's doors. Arthur looks up at them and watches a young man enter, perfectly combed hair and posture. Arthur covers himself more with the blanket, sitting up, "Um, hello."

"Good morning, my lord," He says, setting down a tray of food on the bed, "My name is Geoffrey. It is, in fact, almost afternoon, and it is sunny. I suggest something light for clothing."

Arthur takes a few moments, "What did you call me?"

"...His highness wanted me to bring you breakfast, to see if you've woken up yet and if you are comfortable. I trust you are, my lord?" Geoffrey tells him, "I will leave you to your breakfast. Lord Emrys said that he will be around at mid-day."

Then Geoffrey bows like he's someone important and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. Arthur shakes his head and gets up, dressing in something of Merlin's before putting on his own boots. He eats a bit then just decides to grab the rest of it in a bowl and walk around the castle.

It's the same as he remembers, he's happy to know, and finds himself leaving the castle, going down to the lower towns. He remembers watching the knights patrol around, and that made him feel so safe. His mother always looked a little uneasy, though, because of the laws. Arthur just didn't think they would hurt him, since one of them actually helped him to learn to wield a sword.

He ends up sitting with a few kids and sharing his late breakfast, talking with them on their views of the kingdom. And maybe he pops up a few strawberries for them, but they just say thank you and that they won't ever tell. He smiles and waves to them when he leaves.

Merlin finds him coming back into the castle and smiles at him, "Where have you gone to?"

"Lower town," Arthur tells him, producing a strawberry from behind his back, Merlin biting his lip at the golden eyes. Arthur smirks and hands it to him as he walks past, "That's an adorable color on your cheeks, love."

Arthur makes it into an empty corridor before he's being pushed against one of the pillars, Merlin's hips pressing up against his own. "I can feel when you do that," Merlin tells him roughly and Arthur moves a hand to grip at Merlin's backside, "God, Arthur."

"Ah, yes. That reminds me, your servant called me 'my lord' when he gave me breakfast. Do you know why that is?" Arthur squeezes at one of his cheeks, making Merlin press harder against him.

"Because you were in my bed, in my chambers,  _gloriously naked_ , I may add." Merlin chuckles, "And he just assumed you were of high importance, which you are. So, there's no problem here."

"I'm not important, though." Arthur says, looking confused. Merlin hugs him close, arms around his neck. Arthur holds around his waist.

"You are important, to me. And you deserve the best," Merlin says, smushed into his shoulder, "You mean the world to me, and once I'm king, I will..."

Arthur pulls away to look him in the eyes, brow furrowed, "What will you do?"

Merlin stands up straighter, prince authority, "I will make it a law to lift the ban on good magic, and then to marry whomever I wish."

Arthur stares at him with skepticism, and a bit of awe, "What?"

"You heard me." Merlin says, and there's a smile at the corner of his lips. He takes a few steps away when he hears someone coming down the hall.

They're silent while the maid walks past then Arthur sputters, "You want to  _marry me?_ " Merlin gives a shy smile, so unlike himself and Arthur chuckles, "You are completely mental."

"If completely mental is wanting a total  _prat_  in a crown next to me, then that's fine."

"Who says I would even say yes? Why would I say yes to someone who's such an ass?

Merlin smirks, "Why did you come back with me?"

Arthur stops, opening and closing his mouth a few times. Merlin's smirk widens. Arthur fails an attempt to hold back a smile and shoves Merlin, but ends up against the pillar again, arms pinned behind his back and Merlin's chest up against his.

Merlin smiles genuinely at him, then brushes their lips together, "I love you too, Arthur."

Then he lets him go, fingers brushing Arthur's hand as he moves away, walking down the corridor. Arthur watches him go, smiling softly to himself.

"I love you."


End file.
